


Best Vacation Ever

by dragyn42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Quidditch, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-01
Updated: 2009-05-01
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragyn42/pseuds/dragyn42
Summary: Vacation and Quidditch, what could be better?





	Best Vacation Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Exchange: takingitinturns - In Motion  
> To: sunshine1112  
>   
> I am so, so, very sorry about the lateness. I had the whole thing planned out and I was excited to write it. But when time came, it just wouldn’t cooperate. I thank you, sunshine1112, as well as flyingcarpet, for your patience, and I really hope you like it.

Harry was having the time of his life. He was on vacation – with Ginny. It wasn’t so much a vacation for Ginny, at least not officially, but one would never know by talking with her. They were globe trotting on a two-week, three-continent, world tour as part of an international, pre-season, Quidditch exhibition.

After the strife in Britain the past several years, this exhibition schedule was designed to bolster support for the rebuilding effort. Several teams from various countries around the world were all traveling together – the Cannons and Harpies from England – and would play friendly, randomly decided games in each city on the tour. Ginny commented at one point to Harry that she couldn’t believe it was only her first year out of school and already she was seeing the world.

At the games, Harry was allowed to sit with his girlfriend in the team seating. Normally, this was not allowed; team and family only was what was stated in the regulations. But, in what was to become a common theme during the tour, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived and Defeater-Of-Voldemort, was to be put on display for all to see.

He briefly chaffed at the idea of being treated specially for who he was, but a discussion with his brilliant girlfriend, not mention a Ministry Missive by none other than the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt himself, helped Harry to realize that it was for the best. The whole purpose of the tour was, after all, to bolster international relations, and how better to do that than to have the internationally famous hero of Britain visible to all during the matches.

Ginny further convinced Harry to enjoy the spotlight when she promised him extra-special evenings for each game he didn’t complain. Her eyes smoldered with the promise. What more could he ask from a vacation? Quidditch and Ginny would be perfect. In fact, that very evening, just before the first game, as the teams were getting settled in the hotel – and once more Harry was allowed in with the teams despite his not being officially family – Ginny treated Harry to his first special evening for not arguing too much about the press.

The first games were in Germany, in a large, hidden stadium in the beautiful park lands just outside of picturesque Heidelberg. Harry watched with Ginny and the Harpies as the hometown team, the Heidelberg Harriers, narrowly beat the African team, the Patonga Proudsticks. And none of the surrounding players mistook the look of pride on Ginny’s face when her boyfriend spotted the Snitch a full two seconds before the Proudsticks’ Seeker. It was only field position that allowed the Harrier’s Seeker to catch the little golden ball first, bringing the Heidelberg team a victory of only an 80 points.

That evening, the Harpies – or at least the ones with no children along for the trip – all Apparated to Munich and enjoyed a pub hopping adventure. They spent the evening enjoying the famed German beers, along with schnitzels, sausages and more beer, as well as dancing in the discos and pubs. Harry, never a fan of dancing – especially not after his disastrous experience in his fourth year – did so for Ginny and was surprised at how much he enjoyed it.

When they returned to the hotel in the wee hours of the morning, sleep was not the first thing on Harry and Ginny’s mind. Ginny still owed him his reward for not complaining, and, she felt, another one for dancing with her. They spent the remaining hours of the evening very happily enjoying those rewards, and were still awake and at it when Gwenog came pounding on their door.

“Come on, wake up! We have to leave in an hour and I want the whole team there!”

The couple took another five minutes to finish, and then took a shower together. Due to their previous nights activities, though, nothing frisky took place under the stream of hot water. They finished and dressed in short order and made their way down to the lobby with their luggage and just enough time left to grab some complimentary breakfast.

Several other players were already there, sitting, eating and chatting in groups around the tables scattered just off the lobby proper. Ginny and Harry filled their plates with eggs and bacon from the food table and sat in a pair of open seats at a table of Harpies. The single players that occupied the table took one look at the couple and started grinning.

“You know,” started Gwendolyn, one of the Chasers. “You really should get a good night’s sleep. If Gwenog finds out you were up all night and we get called to play, she’s going to be very tetchy.”

“Mmmm,” grunted Harry and Ginny in unison, drawing more laughs from the table.

Gwenog appeared in the lobby moments after Harry finished off his second plate of food and called out, “Okay, everyone! The travel arrangements have arrived. All teams, please see your captains. Harpies, grab your bags and let’s go.”

Fourteen women, several men – including Harry – and three children all stood up, grabbed a variety of patchwork bags, and walked towards the Harpies’ team captain who led them out the front of the building and around the side to an unoccupied, unnoticed area. Harry immediately noticed the effects of several Repelling Charms put into place making it safe to Portkey in front of Muggles. Gwenog handed out a series of chipped dinner plates to various team members. Moments later, Harry, Ginny and Gwendolyn, who was sharing their plate, were whisked away in a blur of spinning color.

They landed in a courtyard of a traditional Spanish villa. The tour had rented out the entire hilltop for the players and their families from an old Wizarding family that was now composed mostly of Squibs. The arrangement, however, gave them much more freedom than the Muggle hotel in Germany had. Harry and Ginny followed the rest of the team as they were led to a wing of the larger main house that was to house the British contingent. The couple took a room with a fluffy, queen sized bed, a wardrobe and a bathroom. Gwendolyn walked past their open door and stuck her head in.

“Get some sleep, you two. There’s probably going to be a bit of socializing out in the yard, but the draw is going to be tonight. Gwenog is going to want us all there.” With a wink, she closed the door.

“Last night was fun, absolutely, but I really am a bit knackered,” mumbled Ginny.

“Mmmm,” agreed Harry.

They each slipped out of the shoes and trousers, and they pulled off their shirts. Pulling Ginny into him for a brief kiss, they collapsed onto the bed a quickly fell asleep, despite the fact that it wasn’t even lunch yet.

They were woken by a banging on the door and Gita – another one of the Harpies’ Chasers – calling out, “Hey, you two, enough nap time! The teams are getting together for the drawing, then a party for dinner!”

Harry kissed Ginny on the nose, something he loved to do, and rolled out of the bed. He relieved himself and then washed up in the bathroom – a beautiful stone tiled room with iron fixtures – and then swapped with Ginny as she made use of the bathroom and he pulled on the rest of his clothes from the floor by the bed.

Ten minutes after their rude awakening, they were in the courtyard, which was full of tables decorated with crystal, Quaffle-shaped, votive candle holders and Snitches fluttering overhead. Salads, glasses of water and goblets of juice were already in place around the tables, and one of the tour officials was announcing, with the aid of a Sonorous Charm, that everyone needed to find their seats. Harry looked around and saw a table against a low sitting, stone wall with rows of tiny placards on it. He walked over to it and found that the placards were tiny Beater bats with names and numbers engraved into them. He found the bats for ‘Potter, Harry’ and ‘Weasley, Ginevra’ easily enough, and was relieved to see they both had the same number 2 on them.

Handing Ginny’s to her, they walked around the tables, taking notice of the numbers etched in the crystal Quaffles. Table 2 was near the front. As they sat down, they noticed that seating was not by team, or even by country. In fact, it seemed the exact opposite was true. Their table was full of players from varying teams and countries. Before they could get started talking with a Chaser from Africa and a Beater from Australia, the official spoke up once more.

“First off, I want to extend a huge thank you to the Eduardo Delgado family, who very generously allowed the use of their family villa and staff, as well as this spectacular setup for our social dinner. So, please, try and leave everything in one piece when we’re done?” There was much laughing before he continued, “Now, before the elves serve us what promises to be a wonderful, traditional Spanish dinner, the game drawing for the next two days...”

He pulled out a hat and held it down to the table in front of him, where the player sitting there reached in and pulled out two slips of paper. He handed them back to the official and then pulled out two more. The official looked at the draw and announced, “Very well. Tomorrow: the Quiberon Quafflepunchers will play the Moose Jaw Meteorites, and...” he was forced to pause at the loud cheering that occurred, but when it died down, “and the next day: the Moutohora Macaws will play the Holyhead Harpies!”

There was more cheering, which faded into conversation as the official said, “Good look to everyone! And remember, have fun! Now, enjoy the rest of the evening.”

Ginny spend a majority of the evening taunting Reggie, a Beater from the New Zealand team. Reggie gave as good as he got, though, and by the end of dessert, Ginny and Reggie were fast friends. “You realize, chickie, I may just have to pay special attention to you out there.”

“Hah! Like you could hit me from arms length!”

“Ginny? Dear? Please don’t antagonize the man with the bat. I want you back in one piece,” Harry said, finishing with a whisper in her ear, “for my reward.”

Reggie laughed as Ginny blushed. And then the band struck up a tune. Looking around, Harry realized that not all the house staff were elves, and several of the humans around were dressed in traditional clothing of centuries past, and they were teaching everyone the dances of the bygone eras.

“Ugh, more dancing,” muttered Harry.

“Oh, come on! It’ll be fun, just like it was in Germany!”

“That was... I don’t know. Modern. This isn’t.”

“Please?” asked Ginny, fluttering her eyes.

“Well, I still think Seamus was right.”

“Seamus? What do you mean?”

“Back in school, Seamus once told us a bit of wisdom his uncle shared with him: ‘Try anything once, except incest and folk dancing.’ This looks an awful lot like folk dancing to me.”

“Ewww!! Harry, that’s gross,” she exclaimed over Reggie’s loud laughter.

“G’won, mate, take yer sheila for a spin.”

Buckling under the pressure, he stood and held his hand out to Ginny, taking her onto the dance floor. The attendants were extremely helpful, and Harry managed to trip them up a lot less than he thought he would. Nearly an hour later, he had gotten the hang of it, though, and was twirling and spinning Ginny around the floor, smiling at the laughter in her eyes. He knew he really would do anything for her.

That night, they did, in fact, just sleep. Their irregular sleep schedule the past several days, not to mention the hours they had just spent spinning around the dance floor, had left them more than tired enough to collapse into bed, Ginny spooning backwards into her boyfriend.

The game the next day was not as exciting as Harry would have expected. The Meteorites were known to be one of the better teams in international play, and their victory flights were legendary, even after the ultimatum was handed down for them to stop over flying Muggle neighborhoods. After the team entrances, and the introductions of the various V.I.P.s in the stadium – which of course included Harry – the Canadian team proceeded to fall to the Quafflepunchers by an astounding 400 points.

“I think the robes distracted them,” muttered Harry. “I mean, really... pink? It’s worse than Ron’s room.”

Ginny just laughed at him. “By that logic, the team several sections over should be winning a lot more.”

There were titters from her teammates who overheard their conversation.

Many of the players in the tour were taking the evening to tour Spain in much the same way they did back in Germany. Harry and Ginny joined in, but only for a little while. They, and the rest of the Harpies, went back to the villa early so as not to be up too late for their game tomorrow. They returned before midnight and were soon asleep.

Ginny was all business when they awoke the following morning. Harry held back and let her use the bathroom first. Once she was out, he took his turn, and reentered the room just in time to see Ginny don her Quidditch boots.

“Have I told you how sexy you look in that uniform?” he commented.

“A few times, but I could stand to hear it more often,” she replied straight faced.

“Good luck,” he said, giving her a kiss. “I love you. I’ll be cheering for you.”

“You better be!” she said. “Love you too.” And with that, she was out the door to meet up with her team.

Harry wandered around the villa for a bit taking in the construction. It wasn’t Hogwarts, the grandest building he knew – though he may have been biased – but it was a beautiful structure nonetheless. He eventually found himself back in the courtyard where an informal breakfast had been set up. The buffet had eggs, various meats, fruits and something a nearby elf told him was called migas. Harry tried a bit and decided it was pretty good. Filling his plate with food and grabbing a large glass of chilled juice, he found an open seat at a table.

“Anyone sitting here?” he asked to be polite.

“You are, Mr. Potter,” said one of the players he now recognized to be from the Cannons – as were most of the tables occupants.

“Harry, please.”

“Harry, then. So, on your own this morning?”

“Unfortunately. But I wouldn’t keep her from playing for anything. She loves it. Hell, I love it,” he replied after his first bite of food.

“What? Playing? Or her playing?” asked another one of the Cannons.

“I meant her, but both are true. I haven’t had much of a chance since school. A couple pickup games with Ginny’s family, but that’s about it.”

“How about you watch the game with us?”

“That would be great, thanks,” said Harry before thinking of something else. “I really shouldn’t do this, I mean, I know I hate it when people ask me. But my best friend, Ginny’s brother actually, is quite possibly one of your biggest fans. His room at his parents’ house is Chudley orange. I was wondering if-”

“Not, a problem. We’ll grab a Quaffle later and get everyone to sign it.”

“Thanks.”

“His room is orange?”

“Yeah.”

“Ouch.”

“Tell be about it,” mumbled Harry before he continued his breakfast.

The team escorted Harry to the stadium, allowing the security that was there to protect the players to keep people away from him as well. Once again, the teams and all the V.I.P.s were introduced, and then the game began.

For once, Harry paid no attention at all to the Seekers or the missing Snitch. His total focus was on a particular red haired Chaser. He watched and cheered as Gita dropped the Quaffle to her after a well orchestrated Bludger hit, and Ginny corkscrewed through the opening in the defensive formation for the first goal in the game. As the game went on, and the Harpies slowly pulled into the lead, he noticed that Ginny was the smallest Harpies Chaser, and that many of their formations relied on the extra maneuverability that implied. She was often the last part of a play, and she scored a good two thirds of the Harpies’ goals.

It seemed that he wasn’t the only one who noticed the pattern, however, as Reggie had taken up hitting most of his Bludgers toward his new, off-pitch friend. Harry, of course, shouted in anger each time, but usually ended up cheering when Ginny dodged and scored yet again. At one point, Harry caught a hand signal from Ginny just before she caught the Quaffle. She took off straight towards the opposing rings, but just as she approached the defensive formation, she peeled off and flew directly at Reggie. Reggie had just fired a Bludger back towards the Harpies’ other Chasers before he noticed Ginny.

Harry looked at the Chasers and grinned. He had seen Ginny pull this very stunt off at a Burrow game. The Chasers flew an odd pattern that appeared to be an attempt to catch up with Ginny. Unfortunately for the Macaws, what the play really did was screen Reggie from his counterpart. Thus, when the second Macaw Beater made to stop Ginny with another Bludger, Gwendolyn called out and all three Chasers scattered, leaving Reggie to veer sharply in order to avoid the iron ball despite his bat. By the time the Macaws had reoriented themselves from the bizarre play, the Harpies had passed the Quaffle back and forth, literally through the opposing formation, and Ginny dropped under the Keeper to score in the side ring.

The game continued like this for a little over three hours before the Snitch was finally spotted. The New Zealand team had finally adapted to the Holyhead tactics, and the score had closed in. It was now 250 to 220 in the Harpies favor. The race for the Snitch lasted all of half a minute, and in the end, the Harpies were victorious.

Ginny dropped the Quaffle she was holding and shot away from her own team towards the stands. She swung off her broom before it had fully stopped and, with the broom still in one hand, collided with Harry. Harry, anticipating her action once he saw her flying at him, had braced himself and managed to catch her in his arms – though she did manage to knock the wind out of him. He had only just managed to pull air back into his lungs when Ginny’s mouth covered his and he was once again unable to breath, though he wasn’t complaining.

There was a deafening roar from the crowd at Ginny’s antics. Eventually, it took the nearby Cannons players to pry the couple apart so that Ginny could take the victory lap with her team. She turned around to mount her broom only to find the entirety of her team already hovering there, smirking at her.

The victory lap was over, the teams shook hands, and Ginny was back, hugging Harry tightly and whispering in his ear, “We’re staying in tonight.”

The pronouncement didn’t surprise Harry in the least. The couple had learned early in Ginny’s career that a full fledged match had an interesting effect on her libido. He wasn’t sure if it was adrenaline, but the longer the game, the more aggressive she was when she got home. And when the Harpies were the winning team...

Outside of the stadium, they found the Portkey station and grabbed one back to the villa amongst the laughter and whistles of the various players standing around them. The Portkey landed them just off to the side of the courtyard. Harry caught one of the elves who was helping set up an informal dinner for the tour players and asked if whatever was being served could be delivered to his room in a few hours. The elf was more than happy to take care of it.

The door clicked shut behind them and Ginny stripped her robes off and threw herself at Harry. Once again, Harry was prepared for her and managed to brace himself against falling, but not for long. As Ginny’s mouth greedily covered his own, the force of her drove him backwards into the bed. She literally ripped his clothing off, and as she kissed her way down his body, she removed his trousers and boxers as well. After giving him a lick, a quick taste to make sure he was ready, she crawled back up and mounted him, causing both of them to moan.

Ginny rode Harry, almost violently, and he let his hands do some wandering over her perfect skin. This served to excite her even more. As worked up as she had been from the game, it didn’t take Ginny long to reach her peak. Collapsing onto Harry while she caught her breath, she slowly began to move again. Harry, now worked up by Ginny, responded to her motions with enthusiasm, his own thrusting ramping Ginny back up. After several more minutes, they both came together, and promptly fell asleep, Ginny draped on top of Harry, Harry still inside Ginny.

They woke a bit later and went into the shower to clean up, both from the game and from their earlier activities. Harry, through special attention to soaping and scrubbing, managed to bring Ginny off once more before they completely rinsed off. After turning off the shower, they dried each other off and made their way back out to the room. Once there, they found their sheets had been changed and the bed made, their clothes were missing from the floor, and a table had been set up in the corner of the room. The table was filled with enough dinner to feed four people.

Ginny looked at Harry and blushed before she laughed. She was not known for being quiet at her peak. The elves undoubtedly heard.

After dinner, Ginny enticed Harry back to bed, claiming that earlier was her letting off the game. Now, it was time for Harry’s reward. They made love long into the night before finally drifting once more to sleep.

And so the trip went. Games, tours, extremely fun evenings. They had been through France, Greece, Poland and China. The Harpies had played three other games, and only lost one of them. It was a whirlwind of excitement; Harry felt like they never stopped. Hotels and food, sex and Quidditch. He was having the time of his life, and it was only better that Ginny was with him the whole way. He didn’t know that his vacation could be any more fun, but halfway through the second week, it got even better.

The tour had arrived in Japan. Just before the game began, the Cannons’ seeker tripped over the locker room bench and ended face first in a heap of phials of Freezing Foam, a topical potion used for physical therapy. Their alternate was sick in bed due to a disagreement with dinner. So, at Ginny’s recommendation, Harry was pulled from the stands. It was an exhibition game, after all, and what better to exhibit than the winningest seeker in Gryffindor history.

Not having his own, Harry borrowed the Seeker’s broom, a top of the line demo model from the Comet Broom Company, the gold 330 glinting on the handle. He had read about this model in Which Broomstick; it supposedly out turned, out accelerated and just generally outperformed both the Firebolt and the newest model Nimbus. He was quite excited to be able to give it a try.

The Cannons’ team captain told Harry not to worry about the Seeker plays, to just focus on the Snitch. He then spent five minutes giving Harry a crash course on the Cannons’ playbook while Harry changed into team robes that, with a quick bit of seamstress spellwork, now had ‘Potter’ on the back, along with the number ‘00.’ Near the end, Harry was no longer hearing the man talk. His blood was rushing in his ears and his heart was pounding in his chest. He hadn’t felt this way since Hogwarts: He was about to play a real Quidditch match.

He barely noticed the hand on his shoulder guiding him out of the locker room and down the entry way to the stadium field. His feet moved under pure instinct, and it was a wonder he didn’t trip and fall. The change in lighting as they stepped out onto the pitch went unacknowledged. And then everything came rushing in as he heard a voice announce, “...last minute, their Seeker, Haaaarrrryyyy Pottttteeeerrrr!”

The roar of the crowd filled his senses. He looked up to see the rest of the Cannons circling the pitch. In a practiced motion that was as second nature to him as breathing, he mounted his broom and shot upwards towards the rest of the team.

He watched from his position as the players of the Braga Broomfleet were introduced, a team that the Harpies had beaten only several days prior, and he watched as the Captains shook hands. The game official released the Snitch, and Harry could only make it out for about ten seconds before it vanished behind a ring pole. Then, the official tossed in the Quaffle, and the game was on.

Certain things aren’t forgotten, especially for someone as at home flying as was Harry Potter, and he immediately began his circling patterns to look for the Snitch. Taking the captain’s advice to heart, he did his best to ignore the rest of the game, it wouldn’t do to miss sight of the Snitch in his first professional game because he was too busy getting caught up in the rest of the match.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a Bludger approach. He performed the Sloth Grip Roll to avoid the Bludger and continued his search pattern. His flight path took him by one of the scoreboards, and he noticed that his team was already 40 points down, but that wasn’t an insurmountable gap. After his second circuit, he saw the Broomfleet’s Seeker marking him, and in a sudden inspiration, jerked his broom.

Harry hovered for a split second, making sure his opposition noticed, and then pushed the nose of his broom into a fairly steep downward angle. As anticipated, the other Seeker followed him, looking desperately ahead to see what had caught Harry’s attention. Harry increased his speed, faster, and faster still, until his entire surroundings were nothing but a blur and the ground was approaching at a rate of speed that worried even him; he was, until now, unaware of exactly how fast his broom was. Worried that his speed would scare the other Seeker into breaking off, especially since he probably had not seen sight of the Snitch, Harry reached forward with his hand.

At the last minute, he pulled hard with his one arm to level the broom, succeeding barely, and coming out of the dive with a handful of sand from the ground. As he continued his upward direction change, he heard a muffled _thump_ behind him. He slowed and turned, releasing his hold on the sand, and looked down to see the other Seeker face first in the ground, and a trench running backwards, pointing at his broom sticking nose-first in the sand.

The cheers of the stadium once more filled his ears and he could barely make out the announcer saying, “Potter has performed a textbook Feint! It seems that Eduardo may be out of the game!”

The adrenaline now racing through his system, Harry flew his search at a much faster pace, scanning for the tiny, golden, winged ball while the advantage was his. Another glance at the board showed him that the Cannons were now 50 points down, and with the loss of their Seeker, the Broomfleet Beaters were paying more attention to him. Harry spent more time avoiding Bludgers over the next half hour than he had during his entire career at Hogwarts, and that included the rouge Bludger his second year. While he was a very talented, natural flier, there was only so much he could avoid. Luckily, the Cannons Beaters were able to protect him.

His hope of taking advantage of their downed Seeker soon fell away as, an hour and a half after the ploughing, Seeker Eduardo rejoined the game. Even more depressing, the Cannons were now down by 130 points. If they had any hope of winning, he needed to find the Snitch, and soon.

There were several more goals scored on each side when he saw it. Even better, it was closer to him than Eduardo. Pushing his broom as fast as he could for the second time this game, he shot upwards toward the glint in the sky. Eduardo matched his direction from the opposite end of the pitch, and the chase was on. Harry performed a backwards loop when the Snitch suddenly shot back the direction he had come from. He righted himself and closed in on the ball. Unfortunately, just as he was about to grab it, it changed direction again, shooting off to his side and towards his opponent.

In another pinpoint turn, he matched the direction and was now playing chicken with Eduardo. Before things got too risky, the Snitch changed again and shot down, their relative distances putting Harry now slightly behind in the dive. He tried with all his might to catch up, but Eduardo’s broom seemed equal to the task in the descent. The Snitch kept going, and therefore, so did both of the Seekers, with Harry unable to gain ground. It was the ground that was his savior.

Eduardo must have still been shaken from his earlier collision, because he pulled out of the dive a full second before the Snitch. Harry, willing to take the dive as far as the Snitch did, was now back ahead in the chase. A couple more swerves by the golden ball, nothing too outlandish, and Harry was able to close the rest of the distance.

Harry Potter caught the Snitch in his first ever professional Quidditch match.

He looked up smiling, the audience cheering. The score board now read 220 – 220. The cheers began to die down, though, and he saw the Quidditch official over by the scorebox, discussing with several other officials. Harry had flown back over to the rest of the Cannons who were all slapping him on the back, congratulating him on a well played game. After a minute of waiting, the official looked up.

“The Scoring Charms cast out of order, though it was clear that the Quaffle cleared the ring before the Snitch was caught. As a result, 10 points are added, before the catch, to the Braga Broomfleet!”

The stands were filled with cheers and boos both. The Cannons all looked despondently at their temporary Seeker. Though they were not strangers to loosing, it seemed monumentally unfair that he caught the Snitch and yet still lost the game. But, to everyone’s surprise, Harry started laughing. He held the Snitch up high, yelled loudly and laughed. At the team’s confused expressions, he explained himself.

“Guys, I’m on vacation! I get to watch as much professional Quidditch as I want. I get to spend the whole time with my amazing girlfriend. Hell, I get to watch my amazing girlfriend play professional Quidditch, and then I get to go home with her at night! This? This was icing on the cake. I got to _play_ professional Quidditch! I caught the Snitch! Does it matter that I didn’t win? This is the _Best Vacation Ever!_ ”

Smiles returned to the rest of the team as Harry continued his joyous laughter and cheering. He flew over towards Ginny and mirrored her display from the week prior as he jumped off the still moving broom and wrapped her in a giant hug, kissing her fervently. He hadn’t planned on stopping – he didn’t have a victory lap to take – but soon, chanting broke through to him. Cheers of “Potter! Potter!” were echoing the stands.

Ginny finally pulled away from him and whispered into his ear, “No complaining. Go greet your fans.”

Hopping back onto his broom, he turned around to see both the Cannons waiting for him, as well as the Broomfleet, having just finished their own lap. He flew up to the teams where they each flanked him, leaving him in the lead. At Ginny’s urging of “Go on!” from the stands, he flew a spirited circle around the pitch, holding the Snitch above him. The cheers were deafening, but Harry wouldn’t have it any other way. He had forgotten how much he loved this – the thrill of the game, the chase for the Snitch, the roar of crowd, not to mention the simple peace of flying, game or not.

The conclusion of the lap placed him back in front of Ginny’s section where the game official was waiting. Both teams lined up. The official once more cast the Sonorous Charm and spoke.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, today we had a wonderful treat. After a minor catastrophe could have ended the game before it began, this exhibition match was able to proceed due to the volunteering of the one and only Harry Potter!” He was forced to pause as the crowd cheered once again. “While it is normal to offer the catching Seeker the opportunity to keep the Snitch, the International Quidditch Association offers you, as thanks, the entire game set!”

There were more cheers as the official held out the Quaffle to Harry. He pocketed the Snitch in an inside pocket of the game robes, and took the proffered ball. As he did, he looked over the official’s shoulder to the stands and saw Ginny standing front and center at the rail, a huge smile on her face. The official told him the set’s trunk was waiting for him in the locker room, the Bludgers were already locked inside it. Harry turned and handed the Quaffle to the Chaser next to him and asked him to put it in the crate for him. With another glance at Ginny, he also asked if, perhaps, they could make sure the crate made it back to the hotel. There was much laughter from the team as they told him it wasn’t a problem, and recommended that he keep the robes – a thank you from the team.

Harry turned the other way and found Eduardo. He floated over to shake the man’s hand.

“You know, Harry, that feint was amazing. You could do this professionally if you wanted,” he said in heavily accented English while shaking his hand.

“Thanks for the great game. I haven’t had that much fun in, well... a while.”

“Mr. Potter, you are more than welcome.” Harry saw him glance over his own shoulder before he met his eyes again. “Now, go celebrate a great game. Your woman is waiting for you.”

Harry quickly shook hands with the rest of the Broomfleet, as well as the Cannons. He flew over to the stands, jumped down and handed the broom back to the nearest Cannons player saying, “Make sure that gets back to its owner.”

He grabbed Ginny and practically pulled her out of the stadium. They ignored repeated attempts from passerbys to offer congratulations or attain autographs. They cut directly into the front of the Portkey line and Harry grabbed an old shoe from the hotel pile. Minutes later, he and Ginny had the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign hung, the door locked and their clothes had been thrown haphazardly around the room – evidenced by Ginny’s knickers hanging half off the top of the television wardrobe and her bra off the torch lamp.

Harry tackled his girlfriend onto the bed. He now truly understood how she felt after her games. Forgoing both wands and foreplay, Harry entered her in one stroke. Apparently, she was as excited as he was for his game and was more than ready for him.

They spent the next several hours having sex. Not making love, but having hard, pounding sex. Harry drove himself in and out, in and out of Ginny until they both came, and then he did it again. Loud, slapping noises filled the room, drowned out only by Harry’s orgasmic shouts and Ginny’s shrieks of pleasure. They continued like this for hours until they finally passed out from exhaustion.

When Harry awoke the following morning, he looked next to him and admired his mostly uncovered girlfriend. He appreciated the way her hair framed her face, her arms spread akimbo, and spent several minutes admiring her naked breasts and firm abdomen. Unable to help himself, he leaned forward and kissed her awake. She inhaled deeply, opened her deep brown eyes and returned his good morning. Together, they got out of bed and went into the shower. Once they were cleaned, dried and dressed, they went down to the lobby. At the hotel provided breakfast, Gwenog approached the table and commented that perhaps they should not forget the silencing charms next time. The rest of the players laughed at the couple, and Harry and Ginny could only laugh along while turning fantastic shades of red.

After the game that day, in which the Proudsticks caught the Snitch to defeat the Quafflepunchers, Harry and Ginny spent the late afternoon and evening exploring Kyoto. They got back into the metropolitan city in time to meet up with several other players for drinks and sushi, and then they made their way back to the hotel.

As they entered the room, they were surprised to find the Quidditch crate at the foot of their bed – Harry had nearly forgotten about it. What left the couple speechless, however, were the gifts sitting on top of the crate. First, there were two Quaffles, each apparently signed by the entire Cannons team. On one Quaffle was written ‘To Ron Weasley, our greatest fan!’ and the other read ‘To Harry Potter. Thanks!’ In front of the Quaffles was a broom – the broom that Harry had flown during the game. Set just behind the mound of gifts, on the folded pile of Harry’s clothes at the foot of the mattress, was a letter. Ginny gathered herself first and picked up the parchment to read aloud:

> Harry,
> 
> We can’t thank you enough for the game. While we may have lost, it was one of the closest games we have had in a long while. So, while the game may have been your icing, consider this your cherry on top.
> 
> As promised, there is a Quaffle for your friend. There is one for you as well, display it proudly.
> 
> Lastly, Quinton corresponded with his contact at Comet Brooms and explained that you had used his and the circumstances. They were ecstatic. They couldn’t be more thrilled at the exposure. Promising to provide him with a replacement, he has done as you asked and returned this broom to its owner. Enjoy!
> 
> We hope this truly does make this the Best Vacation Ever.
> 
> Your friends,
> 
> -The Chudley Canons


End file.
